On the Floor
"On The Floor" is the first single released from Jennifer's seventh studio album Love? which features rapper Pitbull. The song was released to radio on January 18, 2011, but was released on iTunes on February 22, 2011. "On The Floor" is considered Jennifer's "comeback" song. The song was written by Bilal Hajji, Kinda Hamid, Gonzalo Hermosa, Ulises Hermosa, Achraf Janussi, Nadir Khayat, Armando Perez (Pitbull), Geraldo Sandell and RedOne (who also produced the song). The song's release coincided with Jennifer's appointment as a judge on the tenth season of US reality TV show "American Idol" as well as several other product endorsement deals. "American Idol" also provided a platform to debut the single's music video as well as the stage for Jennifer's first live performance of the song. "On the Floor" is an up-tempo dance song, with influences of electropop and electro house, set in common time with a tempo of 130 beats per minute. Other elements of the song are borrowed from Eurodance, Latin American and techno music, including heavy synths and club beats. Its development was motivated by Jennifer's Latin heritage and pays homage to her career-beginnings as a dancer. It interpolates recurrent elements of the 1982 composition "Llorando se fue" (written by G. and U. Hermosa), a composition that was subsequently sampled by Kaoma in their 1989 single "Lambada." She described "On the Floor" as an evolution of her classic sound and as something which sounded very current. "On the Floor" was met with a positive reception from music critics, with editors from BBC Music and Los Angeles Times drawing comparisons to Jennifer's debut single, "If You Had My Love" and follow-up single "Waiting For Tonight." Critics complimented the exotic production, referring to the sound as "vintage" Jennifer, but criticized RedOne's lack of originality. Commercially, "On the Floor" is Jennifer's most successful single to date, topping more than twenty national single charts. In the United States, it was Jennifer's first single in four years to garner airplay and to date has sold over three million copies, earning a triple platinum certification. The song was also certified triple Platinum in Australia and reached Platinum status in six other countries. An accompanying music video was directed by TAJ Stansberry and choreographed by Frank Gatson, Jr. with fans being given the chance to vote for their preferred ending for the video. The completed clip premiered simultaneously on Vevo and during the March 3, 2011 episode of "American Idol," watched by 25.26 million people. It depicts a Los Angeles underground club culture where Jennifer portrays a "queen of the nightclub", amongst other characters. The video received critical acclaim for its lavish production, the styling and choreography that critics felt best highlighted Jennifer's abilities as a dancer. Song Background Jennifer's seventh studio album "Love?" was conceived in late 2007 and early 2008. During that time frame, under contract to Epic Records, she released "Louboutins", a song written and produced by The-Dream and Tricky Stewart as the project's lead single. Upon release, the song failed to garner enough airplay to chart, despite topping the US Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs chart. Jennifer subsequently left Epic Records, citing that she had fulfilled her contractual obligations and now wished to release "Love?" under a new label. Upon signing with The Island Def Jam Music Group, Jennifer continued working with The-Dream and Tricky Stewart in addition to collaborating with new producers such as RedOne. It wasn't until January of 2011 that Jennifer teased the media about the new lead single for Love?. In a tweet on her Twitter account, she posted: "I see u @RedOne_Official! We're making BIG things happen 'On the Floor' this new year!!!" Subsequently on January 16, 2011, an unfinished snippet of "On the Floor" leaked online, labelled as a RedOne production and featuring rap vocals from Pitbull. It is the second time that Jennifer and Pitbull have collaborated on a song, the first being "Fresh Out the Oven" the 2009 buzz single which reached number one on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart. According to the Los Angeles Times's Gerrick D. Kennedy, a full length unfinished version of "On the Floor" leaked online over the same weekend in time for Jennifer's new L'Oreal commercial which premiered during the telecast of the 68th Golden Globe Awards ceremony in Los Angeles. The timing of the leak also coincided with Jennifer's debut on judges panel for season ten of American Idol. Jennifer confirmed the single's title as "On the Floor" during the red carpet ceremony at The Golden Globes, before appearing the following day on the radio show On Air with Ryan Seacrest for the song's US premiere. The final version of the song was uploaded to Ryanseacrest.com where the site's editor, Sadao Turner revealed that the final master of the song was different from the previously leaked and unfinished version. On January 28, 2011, "On the Floor" made its debut in the United Kingdom when it was played by DJ Scott Mills on his radio show "Ready for the Weekend." Benji Eisen from AOL Music stated that Jennifer had used "genius marketing and branding" by synchronising the digital release of "On the Floor" with the premiere of its music video on "American Idol." On March 16, 2011, it was added to the B-playlist on the UK's biggest mainstream radio station, BBC Radio 1. When talking about "On the Floor" during an interview with MTV, Jennifer said that she wanted a song that would evolve her sound, "it feels like me today, which I like. It's not something that you hear and you're like, 'That's not her,' but you also go, 'Is that her? I like that. It's new,' and that's what I wanted. I wanted it to be very me, but I wanted it to be me not from my first album or my second album, but for today." Additionally, Jennifer felt a strong connection to "On the Floor" because it captured both sides of her career, singing and dancing. According to her: "The minute RedOne played it for me, I made him play it 20 times in a row, and I just sat there at the board and I kept listening to it and listening to it ... Because I really feel like, emotionally, I connected to it, but also because of how much I love to dance and how much that's always been such a big part of who I am since I started. Since I was a little girl, I just totally connected with the idea of getting out there." Composition "On the Floor" is an up-tempo dance song produced by RedOne, influenced by electropop and electro house. It also contains heavy synths and elements of Eurodance, Latin and techno music. Latin American artist Pitbull starts the song with a rap introduction while the melody interpolates elements of the Los Kjarkas composition "Llorando se fue" which was popularized by Kaoma's 1989 hit single "Lambada." "On the Floor" was written by Bilal Hajji, Kinda Hamid, Gonzalo Hermosa, Ulises Hermosa, Achraf Janussi, RedOne, Pitbull and Geraldo Sandell in the key of E♭ minor. It is written in the time signature of common time, set at a tempo of 130 beats per minute. Jennifer's vocal range spans from A♭3 to B♭4 while the melody uses a simple chord progression of E♭ minor–B major–F♯ major–C♯ major. The song was adapted in Spanish as "Ven a Bailar" which was translated by Julio Copello and Jimena Romero. According to Idolator and Gerrick Kennedy from the Los Angeles Times, "On the Floor" is reminiscent of Jennifer's single "Waiting For Tonight." About.com's Bill Lamb compared the song to Jennifer's debut single "If You Had My Love," stating that its production also had an "exotic touch" similar to that of Edward Maya's 2009 single "Stereo Love." The song has also been remixed with "Stereo Love" by DJ Ryson (whose version can be seen on Youtube) showing the astonishing similarities in both sounds owing to the fluid change from one song to the other in the remix. Kennedy elaborated on the comparisons, stating that "listeners haven’t heard this dance-electro-pop side of Lopez since 1999... much of her back catalog flirts with more gritty urban-pop sounds." Editors for the New York Daily News made some comparisons between "On the Floor" and another RedOne production, Kat DeLuna's 2010 single "Party O'Clock." Kat's song contains the lyrics "Party in Ibiza, Party in New York/All the way to Africa/Love in the Caribbean/On my way to Vegas" whereas Jennifer sings the nearly identical line, "Brazil, Morocco/London to Ibiza/Straight to L.A. New York/Vegas to Africa." Music Video Video Background & Development The music video for "On the Floor" was filmed over the weekend dated January 22–23, 2011 with TAJ Stansberry serving as the director and Frank Gatson as the choreographer. Jennifer told MTV News that for the video she was holding an open casting call to find club kids. According to her: "want those kids who go to the club and they dance all night and that's all they care about? It's just about having a good time, getting all sweaty, and it's all about the music and leaving it on the dance floor. I don't want to say what the video is, but that's the type of dancers. We're doing a big casting call..." Meanwhile, Gatson said that Jennifer wanted a post-2AM Los Angeles club vibe for the video. He said: "trying to create a vibe that's so amazing. like everybody had some watermelon and the watermelon made them high, it gave them a little buzz — but a good buzz, a real magical buzz, a dance buzz, a buzz that makes you feel like fried chicken, so she just wants everybody to have a good old time.... The club must have this vibe, where you get on the floor and everybody's bringing it", he added. "''We've seen so many club videos, but we want to see a club video with a vibe unique to Jennifer Lopez." Just prior of the casting call and video shoot, Stansberry expressed his views to MTV News on the concept for the video: originality. According to him: "Originality, being you. This song is about being who you want. It's about letting loose. There's no explanation. This is this underground video, this underground party." During the video shoot, MTV interviewed Jennifer about the concepts for the video. She described some of the characters she played, telling MTV that in one scene: "I play one character where she kind of runs this party, acts like she's kind of over it, but at the same time loves it and loves this kind of underground kind of party dance culture,... So I got to be wild and crazy, and at the same time I got to be sexy and sweet too." The video makes use of product placement, including BMW, Swarovski and Crown Royal, according to Tanner Stransky from Entertainment Weekly. Stransky also noted the "unintentional placement" of fake eyelashes and wigs, weaves, and other hair-extending products. Video Synopsis The clip begins with Jennifer's arrival at a club in a black BMW, one example of the product placement used throughout the video. As the music begins, she puts on a pair Swarovski crystal earrings before the camera switches to inside the club where it descends from the ceiling amongst the Las Vegas-style crystal chandeliers. Choreographer Frank Gatson Jr. called the club, "the best dance party in town" where Jennifer played several different characters. Both the scenery and Jennifer were styled to pay homage to her background as a professional dancer, she said she wanted the video to "introduce people to a new J.Lo-ration of party people." In one scene, she plays a dominant queen of the party who watches from above on a balcony surrounded by servants. When portraying this character, Jennifer was styled with "a big beehive bun, gold gladiator heels and a glittery gold gown with Gaga-esque detailing in its high collar and leaves." The queen character "dangles lazily on a couch" and "regally oversees a crowd of people getting down on the dancefloor." In another scene, Jennifer wears a silver crystal and lace skin-tight catsuit, designed by Zuhair Murad as she dances against a "gold cardio barre" before proceeding to shake her "money maker" according to the Los Angeles Times. Spliced in between these scenes, Jennifer is seen dressed in black harem pants and a bikini top as she walks through the crowd to mount a circular stage on the Las Vegas-style dancefloor. MTV's Kelly Carter and AOL's Khawlhring Sawmteii describe the final scenes as Jennifer "tearing up the floor" and "breaking it down 'fly-girl' style." Video Reception The music video was welcomed with positive reception from music critics, praising the expensive finish, arrangement, Jennifer's sense of fashion and the overall execution. Based on a preview of the video, Entertainment Weekly's Tanner Stransky said the clip brought together a flawless realness with an expensive set-up, things that are "very important elements in the pop music world and to the old Lopez that everyone knew and loved." Following its full premiere, Stransky added that the video was "sexy and sultry." Kyle Anderson from MTV's Newsroom agreed, noting the "gorgeous and exquisite execution" particularly praising Jennifer's "incredible hairstyles" and the "gorgeous club interiors design." Anderson ended his review by stating that the premiere of the song's music video almost overshadowed the episode of American Idol in which it was shown. AOL's Benji Eisen called "On the Floor" a "comeback of sorts" for Jennifer, particularly noting its clever cross-promotion with Idol and her multiple product endorsement deals. He applauded Jennifer for moving on from her previous lack of commercial success in recent years. Kim Dawson, an editor for the UK daily newspaper Daily Star, also praised the video for returning Jennifer to her "day job" (as a performer) despite being everyone's "new favourite Idol judge." The sex appeal in the video for "On the Floor" was likened to that last displayed by Jennifer in the video for 2002's "I'm Gonna Be Alright." A reviewer from the Daily Express said: "Jennifer Lopez once told us in song that 'I’m Gonna Be Alright' and now she's proved it... The curves she displayed when she recorded the hit video nine years ago have been replaced by a leaner, fitter look 'On the Floor'." Matthew Perpetua from "Rolling Stone" agreed with comparisons to Jennifer's earlier work: "Basically, this is classic Lopez tweaked for 2011... visuals that update late-Nineties bling with a high fashion wardrobe nearly as eccentric as that of Rihanna and Lady Gaga." As a result of the video's premiere, the online traffic at Jennifer's official Vevo account increased by 1000%. In the space of two weeks, the video was viewed over thirty million times on Jennifer's official Vevo page, according to "USA Today." The official music video has been viewed over 725 million times on YouTube so far, making it the site's third most viewed video ever & the second most viewed video uploaded by VEVO. Critical Reception "On the Floor" was met with generally positive reception from music critics. Bill Lamb from About.com gave the song a positive review, awarding it 4 stars out of 5, enjoying "Jennifer Lopez's authoritative party leading vocals", the "irresistible dance-pop groove" and a "small touch of the exotic." Later in the review he said: "vocals make her completely convincing as the party leader. This is a record and party ready to take off, and if you miss it, then it is your loss." Mikael Wood from the Los Angeles Times agreed, calling "On the Floor" the standout track from "Love?" Wood said: "On the Floor "returned Jennifer to the upper reaches of the Billboard Hot 100," but added that the rest of the album was unlikely to match its success. The Houston Chronicle's Joey Guerra concurred with his fellowing critics, nothing that "On the Floor" was one of the four standout moments on the album, typyifying the "aggressively sexual anthems that are likely to soundtrack the summer." Comments echoed by The Observer's Hermione Hoby read "the song the Floor' was a particular triumph." In his article for the Los Angeles Times, Gerrick Kennedy said the song is a "sweat-inducing, sticky dance floor track" which was "vintage J.Lo" and catchier than either of her previous releases "Louboutins" or "Fresh Out the Oven." Although Kennedy praised the song's overall appeal, he commented that RedOne had produced more inventive "pop gems" with the likes of Lady Gaga and that Pitbull's appearance was a "throwaway verse." In her review for AOL Music's Radio Blog, Nadine Cheung commented that Lopez "reinforces her renaissance woman status." Nick Levine from Digital Spy called "On the Floor" a song that The Black Eyed Peas would have been "proud to have released." Levine's review agreed with others that the song was a "welcome comeback for Lopez," and praised the use of a "not so-subtle" sample with the "Latin-tinged electro-housy" production. Overall, he said that the production was "the antithesis of classy" and although not original "there's no denying that this gets the job done." Not all of the reviews were positive, with some critics citing a lack of originality. In his review of the album, BBC Music's Alex Macpherson said that "On the Floor" was a predictable recording from Jennifer as it was "not too disimilar to the supreme millennial house of Waiting For Tonight." He went on to describe "On the Floor" and album track "Papi" as "apparent distillations of the trashy Miami house aesthetic that dominates pop these days." Ken Capobianco from The Boston Globe described "On the Floor" as quite generic. The single also drew comparisons to "Party O'Clock," a 2010 single by singer Kat DeLuna, also produced by RedOne. In a statement issued to the New York Daily News, Kat said: "It's cool that artists like J.Lo are inspired by my musical sound and style. ... Jennifer helped pave the way for Latinas like myself. I love her" and insisted that there wasn't an issue. Kat also noted Jennifer as someone who inspired her and paved the way for someone like her to perform. Following previews of the music video for "On the Floor," Kat changed her mind about how she felt with the claims of copying. In another interview with the New York Daily News, several days after the first, she said: "I've seen this before, where the more established artist tries to take the vision and artistic ideas away from an emerging artist, and assumes no one will notice because of their bigger shadow,... Luckily, my loyal fans and the power of the Internet have let the 'Kat' out of the bag." Jennifer was interviewed about the issue on Latin-American entertainment program "Despierta America." Jennifer replied, "What? Really? I'm not aware of that..." and when pressed by the presenter a second time, she insisted she had not heard rumors of the comparisons. Accolades "On the Floor" received two International Dance Music nominations for "Best Latin/Reggaeton Track" and "Best Commercial/Pop Track." The song was nominated at the 2012 Swiss Music Awards for "Best International Hit." The Spanish version "Ven a Bailar" received two nominations at the 2012 Billboard Latin Music Awards for "Vocal Duet Song of the Year" and "Latin Pop Song of the Year." The song was recognized by the American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers (ASCAP) as the most Most Performed Songs of the year. "Ven a Bailar" was also recognized at the 20th ASCAP Latin Music Awards at the Pop Category. It received a Broadcast Music Award at the Pop Awards and the London Awards. At the 2011 Premios Juventud ceremony, the duo received a nomination for La Combinación Perfecta (The Perfect Combination) for the song. Commercial Performance North America During the week beginning February 12, 2011, "On the Floor" made its chart debut in Canada. It debuted at number eighty-six on the Canadian Hot 100, despite not being released until February 22, 2011, thus becoming the first release from "Love?" to receive airplay recognition. Neither the album's Epic Records buzz single ("Fresh Out the Oven", which also features Pitbull) nor the previous lead single "Louboutins" charted on US Billboard Charts. In the chart week dated April 16, 2011, the song became Jennifer's fourth Canadian chart-topper and highest charting single in nine years following "If You Had My Love," "Love Don't Cost a Thing" and "Jenny From the Block." In the United States, "On the Floor" made its chart debut on the Hot Dance Club Songs, at number twenty-six. Additionally it debuted on the US Pop Songs chart at number forty, marking Jennifer's first appearance on pop airplay charts since 2007. The single went on to make its Billboard Hot 100 debut at number nine, becoming the highest debuting Hot 100 single of Jennifer's career. The song became Jennifer's tenth top-ten hit on the Hot 100 (of which) six have featured other artists. Billboard's Gary Trust reported that it was Jennifer's highest peaking chart position since her 2006 feature on LL Cool J's "Control Myself" although it was actually in 2003 when she last released a top-ten peaking single as a lead artist ("All I Have" with LL Cool J). The full single was not released until February 22, almost one month after it was uploaded to YouTube and serviced to radio, despite a remix EP being available before hand. Keith Caulfield from Billboard noted that Island Def Jam Music's strategy of delaying the release was unusual as fellow pop contemporaries such as Lady Gaga and Britney Spears "released their singles to digital retailers at about the same time they were serviced to radio and streaming sites." The single's release was synchronized with the debut of the music video on season ten of "American Idol," resulting in first week sales of 170,000 copies and a Hot Digital Songs chart position of number three. The Spanish version of the song also became a success on Latin radio stations where it peaked at number two on the Billboard Hot Latin Songs chart. As a direct result, Kaoma's 1989 single "Lambada" re-entered the charts after more than two decades, making its digital chart debut at number three on the Billboard World Digital Chart. In the week following the music video's debut, "On the Floor" experienced a 31% increase in sales, which totaled 232,000 copies, and landed the song at number two on the Hot Digital Songs chart, as well as number five on the Hot 100. The song became Jennifer's seventh top-five hit in the United States. It is the first single since "So What" by Pink to debut in the top-ten of the Hot 100, and then climb up the chart in its second week. Just over a month after release "On the Floor" had sold over 600,000 copies in the United States, according to USA Today's Bill Keveney. Kevene attributed Jennifer's commercial comeback to product endorsement deals with L'Oreal and Gillette & also noted her appointment as a judge on "American Idol" a contributing factor in the growth of her popularity. During the week ending May 8, 2011, "On the Floor" rose from number seven to a new peak of number three on the Hot 100. By March 28, 2011, the song reached number one on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart, becoming her fifth consecutive US dance chart topper with three coming from her album Love?, including "Fresh Out the Oven" (featuring Pitbull) and "Louboutins." "On the Floor" brings Jennifer's US dance number ones total to nine singles since she launched her career in 1999. Since then, it has been certified 3× Multi-Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), denoting shipments of three million copies. As a result of Jennifer's first televised performance of the song on May 5, 2011, "On the Floor" logged 175,000 digital sales that week (up 25% on the previous week), earning her the "Digital Gainer" title that week. Consequently, "On the Floor" reached a new peak of number three on the Hot 100 and number five on the US Pop Songs chart, becoming her highest charting single commercial single as a lead artist as well as her most successful airplay hit on contemporary hit radio since 2002's "Jenny From the Block." By April of 2012, the song has sold 3,486,000 downloads in the US alone. A year later in April of 2013, it was reported that "On the Floor" had sold 3,800,000 downloads in the United States. Europe & Oceania Internationally, "On the Floor" topped nineteen national single charts. On the Slovakia Airplay chart, the single debuted at number sixteen, before peaking at number one where it remained for two weeks beginning on March 7, 2011. It returned to the top of the chart in the first week of April of 2011 after dipping to number two at the end of March, and made a third return to number one in the third week of April. In total, "On the Floor" spent a total of seven weeks at number one. It also topped both the Flemish and Wallonian single charts in Belgium. On the Flanders Ultratop 50, the song peaked at number one, remaining there for four weeks. Meanwhile, on the Wallonia Ultratop 50, the single remained at number one for four weeks, before dropping to number four and then returning to number one for a fifth week. In both territories, it is Jennifer's first number one single in Belgium. The Belgian Entertainment Association (BEA) certified the single gold, for selling 15,000 copies. In Finland, the song debuted at number one, giving Lopez her third number one in the country behind "Love Don't Cost a Thing" and her debut single "If You Had My Love.' Selling platinum with over 12,000 copies, "On the Floor" was the second-best-selling single of 2011 in Finland and in total it spent nine weeks at number one, making it Jennifer's longest-serving number-one, as well as her longest-charting single in the country. The song also reached number one in Spain (fifteen weeks), Germany (six weeks) and France (one week). In Spain, "On the Floor" reached number one on March 13, 2011, where it remained for fifteen weeks. Consequently, the single was certified Triple Platinum, by the Productores de Música de España (PROMUSICAE), for shipments of 120,000 copies. It was also certified 3x Gold by the Bundesverband Musikindustrie (BVMI), in Germany, for shipping 450,000 copies. In Italy, "On the Floor" entered the Italian Singles Chart at number four before ascending to the summit, where it would remain for four weeks. It is Lopez's fourth Italian number-one and first English-language single to reach number one since "Get Right" though Spanish single "Qué Hiciste" reached number one in 2007. The Federation of the Italian Music Industry (FIMI) certified "On the Floor" Multi-Platinum for shipping 60,000 copies. The single experienced similar success in Sweden and Switzerland, where it respectively spent three and five weeks at the top of the countries' singles charts. In Sweden it is Jennifer's first number one single whereas in Switzerland, it is her second number one single following 2007's "Qué Hiciste." In both countries, the single was certified Double Platinum, shipping 40,000 copies in Sweden and 60,000 copies in Switzerland. As of July 26, 2011 "On the Floor" had official sales of 1.41 million copies. In Australia, "On the Floor" debuted at number ten, becoming Jennifer's first top-ten single in the country since 2005's "Get Right." It has since reached number one, becoming her second Australian chart topper and first in nearly twelve years since 1999's "If You Had My Love." It was certified 4× platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) for shipments of 280,000 copies. The song reached number two in New Zealand, and was certified double-Platinum for sales of 30,000 copies. In Ireland, the song debuted at number twelve on the Irish Singles Chart on March 10, 2011. It continued a steady climb to the top spot, spending two weeks at number two before finally reaching number one on April 14, 2011. In the United Kingdom, the song was added to playlists on mainstream radio in March of 2010. On April 3, 2011, "On the Floor" made its UK Singles Chart debut at number one, becoming Lopez's third chart-topper in that country. Overall, it is Jennifer's twelfth UK top-five hit, and topped the UK Digital Songs chart after logging first week sales of 130,000 copies (the highest first week sales for her in the UK). The song also debuted at the top of the R&B Singles Chart. It remained at number one for two weeks, becoming the only single by Jennifer to do so. The song was the biggest selling R&B / hip hop single of 2011 in the UK. As of May 2012, "On the Floor" had sold 822,056 copies, becoming Lopez' biggest-selling single in the UK. Live Performances Personnel *Jennifer Lopez: lead vocals *Alessandro Giulini: accordion *Josh Gudwin: vocal recording *Bilal Hajji: songwriter *Kinda Hamid: songwriter *Kuk Harrell: vocal arranger, vocal editor, vocal producer & vocal recording *Gonzalo Hermosa: songwriter *Ulises Hermosa: songwriter *Achraf Janussi: songwriter *Trevor Muzzy: audio mixer & recording engineer *Nadir "RedOne" Khayat: producer, songwriter, vocal arranger, vocal editor, vocal producer, instruments and programming & recording engineer *Chris "TEK" O'Ryan: vocal editor & recording engineer *Armando "Pitbull" Perez: rap vocalist & songwriter *Geraldo "Teddy Sky" Sandell: songwriter *Low Sunday (Bart Schoudel & Ron Haney): additional production for remix Recording *Recorded at the Cove Studios in New York and Henson Recording in Los Angeles, California *Contains interpolations of the composition: "Llorando Se Fue", written by Gonzales Hermosa and Ulises Hermosa. Certifications The song was certified Gold in Russia and Platinum in Australia, Belgium, Canada, Denmark, Finland, Germany, Italy, New Zealand, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, the United Kingdom & the United States. Category:Songs Category:Jennifer Lopez Category:Singles Category:Music